Lucha Inmortal
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, huye para salvar a un pequeño America de las garras de los Gales. Deja atras su propia gloria para criar con seguridad a su America. Desde esa noche de huida, tendra que ver una lucha que solo un inmortal podrá enfrentar. Dedicaciones adentro, y algo más. Por favor, reviews :)


**Universo Alternativo**

_**¿Que sucedería si cuando Inglaterra se lleva a Alfred con él sus hermanos lo atacan para poder quedarse con la infantil nación?**_

_**Arthur no lo permitiria. Por eso, la noche en la que atacaron su casa, tomo al niño en brazos, renuncio a su puesto y se quedo como un simple inmortal hyendo con el pequeño ocultandose de ellos, y tratando de sobrevivir.**_

_**De como el tiempo pasa y como ambos, protegido y protector ven como sus sentimientos cambian, y como el mundo de Alfred se pone de cabeza al enterarse que es la encarnación de EstadosUnidos, y que no solo eso, las naciones lo necesitan para una guerra contra su enemigo mas poderoso y antiguo.**_

_**¿Que hará Iggy?**_

_**¿Que desición tomará para el bien de su niño?**_

_**¿Que sucedera con los hermanos Gales?**_

_**¿Que sucedera con Arthur y Alfred?**_

_**Esta es su historia**_

**Capítulo 1:Huyendo del Enemigo.**

Londres, Inglaterra.

Arthur mira con suma ternura como el niño rueda por su cama y abraza su mano antes de suspirar y seguir roncando con suavidad. Le da un dulce beso en la frente, y le arropa con amor antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana. Esa noche se cumplía un mes de la llegada de America a su hogar. Sonrió, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al contemplar a su pequeño, dormido, tranquilo y feliz.

A salvo.

No todo era como parecía.

Mensajeros llegaban a su corte, dando informes sobre movilizaciones extrañas con sus hermanos, provocando que el deseo de Iggy por guerra fuese incontenible. El era un sanguinario soldado inmisericorde y cruel, si, n dudarlo, y ardía en ansias en reducir a escombros todo Gales si alguno se atrevía a siquiera pensar en America, pero también debía pensar en su gente y en el niño que dormía a metros de él.

No, negó con la cabeza. No cometería una imprudencia arriesgando a su amado pequeño, ni a su casa por una necedad de orgullo. Camino hasta la puerta y salió silenciosamente, cuidando que America no se perturbase. Se habia vuelto un exagerado. Eso si, era algo maravilloso tener algo que cuidar, que proteger con su vida, amar algo, cuando jamas en su inmortal existencia sintió mas que deseo de sangre, pero había algo que desde que America durmió por primera vez en sus brazos le atenazo el alma.

Miedo.

Miedo a que algo le dañase, a que algo pudiese vencerlo a él, y llegase a s niño, inocente, feliz y confiado. Pero el solo pesar en que sus hermanos quisiesen a America le hacía hervir la sangre y desear colgar a todos y cada uno de los que llevaban su sangre. Caminó hacia su estudio, y sonrió al ver el dibujo en su mesa. Se sentó en aquella enorme silla ornamentada y contemplo los rollos de los mensajes de los informantes. Los echó a la hoguera, y miro por la ventana. La luna iluminaba aun el firmamento ingles. El castillo que eligió para cuidar a America era el mas grande y antiguo. Apostado ante cada reja estaban guardias reales, leales a el y a la corona. Suspiró cuando el sueño lo comenzo a envolver, y su mente viajo a pensar en que haria al dia siuiente con America. Su amado, amado America.

Sin embargo, un estruendo lo desperto violentamente. Corrió hacia la ventana, y miro horrorizado como derrumbaban la entrada de marml y piedra y entraban, rapidos, mortiferos. Reconoció al que iba al frente, y su lado sanguinario le urgio ir a por su cabeza. Aplastaría a ese malnacido por osar siquiera pensar en ir a por su niño. Pero entonces la voz de Alfred lo hizo salir disparado hacia su habitación. Corrió como nunca, y cuando llego vio a un soldado escoces acercarse al pequeño con una sonrisa lasciva. Casi disfruto el terror en sus ojos cuando le vio. Sabía con un cojon quién era. Era Arthur Kirkland, el poderoso Imperio Britanico, el terror de los mares, el sanguinario pirata. El cabron mas cabron de todo el mundo, el asesino sin corazón. Disfruto con una pasividad inhumana la calidez de la sangre correr por sus manos, cuando en un arrebato brutal, le arranco la garganta con sus propias manos. El grito de America lo desperto de su extasis asesino, antes de percatarse, desesperado, como su castillo era tomado, como sus soldados eran asesinados, como sus criadas eran abusadas y como buscaban sin cesar al niño frente a el. Por eso, corrió a tomar al pequeño en brazos, y lo aferro contra el, antes de tomar su espada de un rincón, y dirigirse hasta la ventana. Sonrió.

Hacia años que no sentia esa sensacion al saltar de un lugar alto. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, corrió por la oscuridad. Volvio por un segundo la vista y sonrió con fiereza al percatarse que no lo atraparían. El no lo permitiria.

El bosque oscuro envolvio a la nación y a su protegido, cuando corrió por la penumbra terrorifica. Corrió, y corrió, se tropezo, y volvio a correr. Cuando se detuvo, vio como el alba despuntaba en el cielo, y aun así, siguio su carrera. Entonces, encontro por fin el muelle. AHí, había soldados que en cuanto lo vieron saliendo de los arboles, se lanzaron a socorrerlo.—Estoy bien..—Sonrió, satisfecho de su hazaña de salida.—Tengo.. Tengo que..—Aferro al niño que dormitaba por el cansancio.

-Ni lo dia, mi señor, subid. Lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro.—Una sirvienta le sonrió, y el tambien devolvio el gesto, amargo y entristecido, cuando por fin, se alejaron de la orilla.

Por semanas navegaron en un barco que los recibió gustosos al reconocer a su antiiguo capitán, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron su expresion mortificada. El pequeño America parecia crecer a metroa, y miraba todo con curiosidad. Fijaron el rumbo aun a escondidas de la corona que desesperados buscaban a Arthur y al niño, hacia un lugar en particular. Un lugar que el en si detestaba, pero ahí, había una persona que le ayudaría, y si bien no a él, lo haría por el niño.

-¿Hacia donde mi capitán?..—Dijo con sumo respeto el hombre.

Miro a America, a su niño, y este le sonrió para infundirle coraje. Tomo su mano, y miro hacia el frente

-Hacia España...-

_**¡Mis Hermosas Criaturas!**_

_**Estoy devuelta despues de mucho tiempo de ausencia. Y ahora, regreso con algo nuevo. Hetalia. Lo vi y desde que comence, nopude parar. Y menos al encontrar a la preciosura de UsUk. Una adicción. Espero que les guste, y si, hay drasticos cambios, pero no olviden que es Universo que es muy poca cosa, pero aun asi, agradecere de todo corazón un honesto comentario. **_

_**Dedicado con muchisimo amor a mi hermosa Neam-Froggies por su preciosidad de Gakuen Hetalia: Defendiendo al Amorv y a mi princesa, Garu0212, y a Sakuyachan, en puro agradecimiento por mi hermoso fic Cryle.**_

_**Espero de todo corazon que les guste.**_

_**ElisaM2331**_


End file.
